ardente, eterno e imutável
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Ela era Fogo...Ele teria que aprender a ser ar...Eles incendiaram tudo ao seu redor...E novamente o amor estava sendo colocado em prova...Pois sempre haveria Fogo e Ar.


**Ardente, Eterno e imutável.**

Ele estava com raiva, podia ouvir os passos dela se afastando.

Ele queria correr até ela e lhe segurar, lhe impedir de abandoná-lo...

Mas algo o fazia ficar ali parado, remoendo as palavras dela.

Ela tinha razão em estar com raiva...

Ele sabia disso, porém isso não diminuía sua própria raiva, ela era sua namorada, não daqueles imbecis, ele tinha que tratá-la bem não os outros.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em desânimo.

Ele fora um completo idiota.

Deu um passo na mesma direção que ela dera, mas parou.

Seu orgulho era forte demais para pedir desculpas.

Ele sentiu que ia chorar...

E se encostou à parede, seus olhos recaindo só então no quadro...

Que parecendo então feliz por ele a olhar começou a falar com ele...

- Certas lendas dizem que as emoções, os sentimentos quando são fortes o bastante marcam definitivamente as pessoas, os lugares e o tempo...

Tornando um momento eterno...

Imutável...

Talvez seja exatamente por isso, que este corredor é tão quente...

Mesmo nos dias mais frios do ano, ele é quente, aconchegante...

Um lugar no meio do nada, escuro... Quase sempre abandonado.

Quase sempre...

Eu posso dizer isso... Eu estou nele...

Presa em uma moldura, de prata e estanho.

Apenas eu...

Muitas vezes solitária...

Antigamente eu costumava sair e passear pelos quadros do castelo, às vezes ia até ao meu outro retrato, porém ele foi destruído há tempos atrás...

E eu me tornei solitária...

Às vezes eu gostaria de não ter sentimento, de não ter em minha imagem desenhada a tinta óleo um coração que ainda insiste em se comover.

E o calor que há aqui apenas me recorda do que eu vi...

Talvez na verdade você não esteja entendendo o que eu estou falando, mas é sempre tão difícil falar de sentimentos.

Sabe, se eu em minha época houvesse caído na Grifinória com certeza eu teria tido uns anos bem difíceis, com todos aqueles Grifinórios cantando seus sentimentos aos quatro cantos da sala...

Graças a Morgana eu, caí na casa verde prateada, a casa dos ventos gelados e sentimentos guardados. Eu era assim e bem... Depois de falecida não mudei, como já dizia meu primeiro marido: _"se você não mudou enquanto ainda era um ramo que podia se vergar, querida nunca mudará..."._

Ainda mais pintada nessas cores frias.

Mas olha eu aqui outra vez perdendo o fio da meada, não era sobre mim que eu resolvi falar hoje...

Eu nem sei por que resolvi conversar, talvez seja porque você é a primeira pessoa que passa por aqui de quem eu realmente tenha gostado...

Mas deixemos isso de lado, você já está sorrindo com esse sorriso presunçoso e acho que você não precisa de elogios para aumentar sua auto-estima, ela já está bem alta...

Talvez seja porque você é parecido com o meu único e grande amor...

Bom...

Onde eu estava mesmo... Ah sim, falando sobre como os sentimentos podem mudar um lugar.

Mas para explicar isso eu terei que voltar muitos anos atrás...

Na época que esta ala, foi aberta aos alunos.

Eu me recordo, eu ainda era uma pintura recém feita, brilhava mais do que hoje, quando fui colocada aqui.

Eu gostei, afinal era um corredor calmo, e daqui eu tenho uma das mais belas vistas de Hogwarts. O lago à noite, com sua lua espelhada é fascinante.

Mas aqui era tão frio...

A mesma janela que permite tal visão maravilhosa nunca foi uma excelente arma contra os ventos gelados, e aqui era muito frio.

Tão frio que em poucos dias não era mais visto nenhum aluno passando por aqui, afinal não é caminho para lugar algum...

É apenas um corredor frio com uma bela vista.

Mas ela sempre vinha aqui.

Seus cabelos longos e sedosos, seus olhos de um azul oceano em dias de tempestade. Sua pele era frágil e em poucos minutos em que ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela, ela ficava vermelha, por causa do vento frio...

Mas ela parecia não se importar.

Ela gostava daqui. Vinha todas as noites.

Às vezes ficava em silêncio encostada à parede fria de olhos fechados, outras vezes ficava estudando ou quando estava ou muito triste ou muito alegre ela cantarolava baixinho alguma musica.

Infelizmente era quase sempre por estar triste demais...

E bom, eu ficava onde sempre estive, aqui a olhando.

Eu confesso que em pouco tempo eu deixei nascer em mim um sentimento quase maternal por ela.

E eu realmente sempre que podia estava a observando, vendo se ela estava bem. Nessa época eu saía muito da minha moldura. Ela era quase a filha que eu não tive... Não sei explicar porque apenas me vi sentindo isso.

Foi quando eu descobri o motivo de sua tristeza.

Ele...

Quase tão parecido com ela que chegava a doer...

Seus gestos e seu descaso...

Sua voz grossa e como sempre brigava com ela...

Eles eram: o dia e a noite.

Ela sempre sozinha, com sua corte de víboras.

Ele sempre com seus amigos perfeitos.

Ela sempre séria, ele sempre sorrindo.

Ela o machucando com palavras frias e ele a destruindo com seu pretenso desprezo...

Não podiam estar no mesmo lugar que uma batalha de palavras ferinas e mordazes se iniciava.

Quantas vezes eu os vi brigar, e ela vir aqui e tristemente se refugiar.

Ela era uma rainha...

Ele era um audaz cavaleiro.

Mas se existe algo que eu sei fazer melhor do que ninguém é ler nas entrelinhas...

Nos espelhos da alma eu desvendo as dores do corpo...

Ele realmente a amava.

Mas, eles tão incrivelmente parecidos, até seu maior defeito eles compartilhavam...

Eram orgulhosos demais, para ceder, para deixar que um visse o sentimento do outro.

Quantas canções tristes de amor ela cantou baixinho, cada lágrima parecendo lhe ferir profundamente.

Quantas garotas passaram pelos braços dele, na esperança vã, que uma delas, lhe tirasse aquele amor de seu peito...

Eu via tudo...

Pelas frestas de tantos quadros, nas torres e nas masmorras...

Era frio demais...

Era ciúmes demais, todos viam, todos negavam...

Principalmente eles a si mesmos...

Mas como sempre, mesmo quando você passa a sua vida inteira tentando não mostrar o que há em seu coração, um dia a cortina cai e o palco de sua alma apresenta a peça do seu coração...

E ele a encontrou...

Aqui...

Nesse corredor frio...

Pela janela um tapete branco e um céu acinzentado...

Ventos gélidos tocando suas faces...

Seus olhos idênticos presos um no outro...

E ele viu.

Quem ela era...

E ela aceitou o que ela sentia por ele...

۝Fogo۝

_Sirius respirava com dificuldade, seus cabelos longos eram bagunçados pelo vento frio que vinha de trás dela. Mas ele não conseguia dar um passo, nem para longe nem para perto._

_Ela era o centro de seu mundo e isso era incrivelmente doloroso. Uma dor que ele não estava disposto a não ter._

_Ela estava ali o olhando sem desviar. O deixando tonto e inebriado._

_Apenas com um olhar._

_Ele nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar do motivo de tê-la seguido._

_Ela sorriu. Um sorriso frio, um sorriso que o fazia ferver._

_- o que quer comigo Black? – a voz dela soou baixa e rouca. Seu rosto alvo levemente corado pelo frio. Ela parecia quente mesmo naquele frio._

_E naquele momento Sirius desistiu de lutar._

_Ele havia sido queimado._

_- eu quero saber, do porque de mesmo você sendo fria, me aquecer. – ele deu um passo na direção dela. Ela deu um para trás, seu rosto se tornando vagarosamente mais vermelho. – quero entender o motivo de tudo em você ser importante para mim, o sorriso que você dá para alguém do outro lado do salão me tortura, mais do que mil Cruciatus. – dois passos... Um dele outro dela – quero saber do motivo de eu me deixar ser dominado por você e de você gostar tanto de poder – ela sentiu o toque frio da parede atrás de si, ele deu outro passo na direção dela. - quero deixar de desejar perder para você ganhar, quero parar de jogar, mesmo quando tudo o que eu quero é fazer o seu jogo – um sorriso nos lábios dela, um passo e ele quase pôde tocá-la – preciso desesperadamente parar de querer tocar seus lábios carmins, e sentir o gosto, que mesmo sem ter sentido eu sei que será meu vício. – um passo dela. Dessa vez para frente. Ele sente o torpor dominar seu corpo quando o calor do dela o arrebata, Ela o toca, de leve. Um arrepio percorre seu corpo no momento em que ela o toca e um vento frio o envolve..._

_Mas ele sente calor..._

_- quero ser ar se você for fogo e quero me tornar fogo para lhe queimar..._

**Uhuhuh... Você é tão acostumada a sempre ter razão.**

**Uhuhuh... Você é tão articulada quando fala não pede atenção**

**O poder de dominar é tentador,**

**Eu já não sinto nada, sou todo torpor...**

**É tão certo quando o calor do fogo,**

**É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo.**

**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo, eu participo...**

_- mais algum querer Black? – ela fala com uma voz sussurrante, seu hálito sensual de canela e morango o deixando sem ar..._

_Seu coração batendo tão rápido que ele não consegue ver o mesmo desejo nos olhos dela... Ele está em torpor..._

_Sua voz sai fraca, quase com dificuldade._

_- eu quero respirar se meu ar for você... – Sirius sente que o inverno acabou... – mesmo sem saber se isso é o certo..._

_Ela sorri maliciosamente._

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal**

**Assim como o ar me parece vital.**

**Onde quer que eu vá, o que quer que eu faça,**

**Sem você não tem graça.**

_Sirius fica parado levemente entontecido. Esperando que ela se afaste como sempre..._

_Mas ela não fez isso..._

_Outro passo..._

_E ela o beija..._

**Uhuhuh... Você sempre surpreende, e eu tento entender...**

**Uhuhuh... Você nunca se arrepende,**

**Você gosta e sente até prazer...**

_Esquentando cada centímetro de seu corpo frio, fervendo sua alma..._

_Marcando seu coração a fogo..._

_Quando ela se afasta..._

_Sirius abre os olhos, sentindo dolorosamente a falta dela._

_Ela está de olhos fechados._

_Os lábios inchados do calor do beijo._

_Sirius sorri._

_E assim que ela abre os olhos ele a beija novamente._

**Mas se você, me perguntar eu digo sim...**

**Eu continuo porque a chuva não cai só sobre mim...**

_Colocando naquele beijo todo o desejo guardado, todo o sentimento que ele não se permitia sentir._

_Recebendo em troca o mesmo._

_Arfando os dois se separaram, a respiração pesada, os corpos quentes._

_Ele não mais tremia, mesmo que agora o vento estivesse mais gélido e mais forte. E não só ele, mas tudo esquentou quando ela falou._

_- eu tenho uma pergunta, Black... – havia um brilho novo no olhar dela. – Eu sou temporal... – Sirius a olhou sério. – uma tempestade cinza chumbo, nunca irei mudar, está disposto a enfrentar a chuva comigo?_

_Sirius a trouxe para mais perto a abraçando._

_- Sim, Black... – ele sentiu seu coração arder ao ver duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela morrendo nos lábios que ele amava, os olhos não mais azuis mar em dias de tempestade... – a chuva, os raios e trovões tudo por você... – ele tocou a face dela, estava quente. – para me queimar em você..._

_- você já me queimou Sirius..._

_Bellatrix ficou nas pontas dos pés e encostou sua testa na de Sirius fechando os olhos e por um segundo ficaram ali, calados, respirando um ao outro._

**Vejo os outros, todos estão tentando...**

**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**

**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo, eu participo...**

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal,**

**Assim como o ar me parece vital.**

**Onde quer que eu vá, o que quer que eu faça,**

**Sem você não tem graça**

_Um segundo antes dos lábios se encontrarem com ardor._

_Dos corpos se encaixarem e dos suspiros selarem o destino deles._

_Lá fora uma nevasca desolava, lá dentro o calor dela, se encontrava com o dele e eles incandesciam o lugar..._

**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**

**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**

**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo,**

**Eu participo do seu jogo...**

_Os lábios murmurando o nome deles..._

_- Bella... Sirius..._

۝**Fogo**۝

Ele olhava para o quadro, o rosto mais pálido do que o normal, o coração batendo dolorosamente...

Aquela poderia ser a sua história...

- Ah... Como pode ver eu me lembro muito bem daquele dia...

Nunca mais senti frio, mas este lugar mesmo assim ficou deserto...

Porque se tornou o lugar deles...

E depois daquela noite outras tantas vieram...

Brigas e pazes...

Eles ainda eram parecidos demais, diferentes demais.

Ela não mudou nem ele...

Nem o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Ainda eram orgulhosos...

Ainda eram de mundos diferentes.

Ele era luz e ela ainda era trevas...

E juntos se tornavam um dia de tempestade...

Chuva de verão...

É eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, você deve ter ouvido milhares de vezes o quanto Bellatrix Black e Sirius Black se odiavam... De como se tornaram inimigos... Alguns até mesmo dizem que ela o destruiu...

Eu não acredito totalmente nisso...

E que depois de tristeza se extinguiu...

Nisso eu acredito totalmente...

Mas deve entender que o ódio nada mais é o amor que adoeceu gravemente e assim como o amor ele não conhece limites.

Eles se amavam demais, por isso... Talvez tenham vindo a se odiar demais... Porém sem nunca deixarem de ser amar.

Ela era fogo, ele era ar...

Ele alimentava o fogo dela, ela o aquecia...

Ele acabou também se tornando fogo...

Mas ela não conseguiu se tornar ar... Ela era demais Fogo...

- Eu poderia ficar aqui falando com você por um longo tempo, mas você deve estar se perguntando do porquê de lhe contar essa história...

E eu sei que você tem lágrimas guardadas atrás de seus olhos azuis acinzentados... – ela sorriu olhando para a vista lá fora e não para o garoto à sua frente - Mas eu só disse isso, porque não desejo mais ver um amor tão grande destruído... Sei o que você esconde, eu sempre estive aqui os vendo...

Draco levantou os olhos e encontrou os olhos violetas da bela bruxa que o olhava com carinho. Na pintura ela estava sentada em um banco e flocos de neve caiam em seu cabelo vermelho sangue, mas suas faces estavam coradas e ela tinha um leque em suas mãos... Ela lhe sorria.

- Ela é fogo... Mas você sempre soube disso. Mas o fogo dela não lhe fere, ele lhe alimenta... – ela fez uma pausa ao ver o garoto corar. – cabe você também ser fogo e ser ar... E não permitir que ela se extinga sem você...

Draco ia dizer algo mais ouviu passos...

Passos que ele conhecia tão bem...

Seus olhos recaíram nos olhos dela.

Tão diferentes dos seus.

Eram quentes, os seus eram frios.

Mas ele se sentiu aquecer.

Olhou de relance para o quadro, onde Serene, o olhava com carinho.

E sorriu.

Andou a passos rápidos. Parando em frente a ela.

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que ela chorava. Chorava por culpa dele.

- eu gostaria de dizer que jamais vou lhe magoar outra vez, meu amor... – a garota o olhou e em meios às lágrimas e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe chamava de meu amor... – mas eu não posso fazer isso, eu sou como alguém me disse uma vez, um dia de tempestade...

Draco sentiu seu corpo entrar em ebulição ao sentir o toque aveludado dela em seu rosto.

- mas eu posso lhe prometer, que eu jamais terei medo de lhe pedir perdão e de lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo, Hermione...

Hermione sorriu, e abraçou Draco com força.

- eu te amo, Draco, exatamente como você é, - ela disse rindo. – mesmo sendo, metido, egoísta, às vezes malvado e mimado, te amo, pois você também pode ser altruísta quando ninguém está vendo, e seu calor me queima...

Draco a olhou encantado...

- não Mione, eu serei ar, pois você é fogo... – você me queima, me marca e me salva das trevas... - ele a beija calidamente – me faz desejar ser alguém melhor...

Dizendo isso Draco a envolveu em um abraço sensual e lhe beijou.

Um beijo longo e quente.

Um beijo ardente...

Selando outro destino imutável...

Eterno...

**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**

**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**

**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo, eu participo do seu jogo...**

**Do seu jogo.**

E tudo se tornou mais quente...

**Fim de Ardente, eterno e imutável. ® Vivis Drecco © 12/06/07**

**Nota de beta:**

Esta fic surpreendeu-me bastante, a príncipio eu não tinha entendido muito bem quem seriam os shippers principais, mas ao longo da conversa eu fui entendendo…

E que Sirius é aquele?!?!? Maravilhoso é a palavra certa para o descrever, assim como para descrever esta fic! Gostei muito mesmo!!!!

Espero que venhas a escrever mais, e olha que eu não sou das mais apaixonadas por shorts, mas as tuas são uma excepção, principalmente tendo o meu shipper do coração: Draco Mione!!!! E apesar de eu não gostar muito de Bella eu até aceito, também com um homem daqueles nada me surpreende!!!

Beijos

**Nota de Autora:**

Oie... fic agora sem erros... Repostada reemelhorada... rsrs. Essa fic foi algo muito prazeroso apra mim escrever, até porque eu amo está musica, espero que voces curtam muitos esses casais.

**kisses Vivis Drecco.**


End file.
